Not Your Hero
is the tenth episode and season finale of the first season and the 10th overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary Ben reaches a new milestone as a rookie and, as is tradition, receives something from the crew. Chief Ripley holds final interviews for the role of captain but is interrupted when the team is called to a massive skyscraper fire, causing several lives to hang in the balance. Full Summary While Andy's voice over talks about how firefighters are not heroes, each member of the team is handling different tasks at a call. 14 hours earlier Andy wakes up on Maya's couch and she's shocked to see Maya with Charlotte Dearborn. It was Wednesday yesterday and that is Maya's self-care day in the form of one night stands. Andy tells Maya who she is. Maya says they weren't focused on names. Charlotte says she kicked Andy's ass. It's a big day for them with a Ripley sit down, but Charlotte thinks it's bigger for Andy since she screwed up The Incinerator. Maya tells her it's time to go. After a kiss, Charlotte leaves. Maya then tells Andy she had no idea. Andy thinks this is her final day as Captain because of what Pruitt told Ripley. Andy wants to enjoy the day, Dearborn-free. Maya says she does not get to have an opinion on who she brings home. Victoria wonders why Ripley is doing the interviews here. She doesn't like the candidates being in their space. Maya agrees. Andy makes a snarky remark about Charlotte. Victoria feels a story there, but Maya and Andy talk about Andy's feeling that it's over for her. They walk to the reception desk. Victoria doesn't like the resignation she feels from Andy. She wonders why Andy would think she's out of the running. Andy looks at Pruitt at the desk and says just a hunch. Travis and Grant return from grocery shopping. Victoria tells Grant that Travis never lets anybody sleep over. Travis says he didn't, he just called him to help him out with the groceries. Dean and Jack are setting the table. Dean wants to talk to him, but Maya, Victoria, Travis, and Grant walk in. Victoria wants to be invited to a dinner cooked by Grant, while Maya has made plans for her and Grant to try aerial yoga. Travis is not pleased that they are making plans and tells Grant he'll walk him out. On their way out, Grant wonders if Travis doesn't want him talking to his friends. Travis just didn't realize that he already was talking to and making plans with them. Grant asks if it's a problem. He reminds Travis he can just tell him if he wants to take it more slowly. He can respect that, but he can't respect Travis not talking to him. He's looking for something serious and it's fine if Travis isn't that guy. The only thing he expects is respect. He leaves before Travis can talk to him. He comes across Ben and Bailey on his way out. Ben was sent out to get breakfast tacos from a specific place, but it was closed for renovation. Ben says things like that are his job as a rookie, but Bailey thinks he deserves more and she's not afraid to go upstairs and tell his supervisors that. She goes upstairs as he tries to stop her. They enter the kitchen, where the entire team is lined up. He apologizes for not having the tacos, but they knew about the place being closed. They just wanted him to be late. They move aside, revealing an extensive breakfast. Bailey was in on it. Andy tells him he's survived 50 fires, which is a big rite of passage. He's thrown a little box. He opens it and finds the keys to the aid car. He gets to drive it now. He's excited since it means he's no longer a rookie. While the rest of the team starts enjoying the food, Bailey congratules Ben. She reminds Pruitt about his checkup later today and leaves for work. Ben wonders how they knew he passed his driver's test. Travis spills that Vic found out his e-mail password. She shares it's HotHotMiranda. Pruitt follows an upset Andy onto the catwalk. She's still not ready to talk to him. He's entitled to his opinion about her, but she hates that he also tanked Jack since it shows that he does not trust the team he built. He explains an outsider could be a good thing. Andy understands he's not sorry about what he said. She walks away. Andy joins the other candidates outside the conference room. She tells Jack it's crazy that the race is almost over. She's not sure what to tell Ripley. Suddenly, the candidates' phones start buzzing. Charlotte exits the conference room and reads her text. There's a skyscraper fire downtown. She then sees Andy and tells her not to be nervous. Ripley then exits, too. He's needed at the skyscraper fire, so the interviews are postponed. Jack then tells Andy that if he doesn't make Captain, he's asking for a transfer. He has regrets about things that have happened and he wants to start fresh. She's speechless. Dean finds Jack, who hates the waiting until they are called to the skyscraper fire, too. Dean says they used to be best friends and over time, they stopped talking. Now, talking to him is weird. Jack wonders what he wants to talk about, but Andy interrupts to call a group meeting in the barn. Dean tells Jack it can wait. Travis is keeping track of the notifications about the fire while the rest of the team gathers all the hoses. It's only a matter of time before they'll be called in. The fire on the 25th floor is 0% contained. Maya is ready to get in and tackle the fire. Victoria isn't too excited to get in there. Andy asks Ben why this is different from other structure fires. He replies there's no roof to vent, so it's all about internal containment. They'll need to do everything they can to keep the blaze located to the floor. Andy reminds everyone that the elevators can be used until the fire line is jumped, because fire in the elevator shaft creates a whole new set of problems. Travis also reminds everyone that saving firefighter lives is what comes first. Finally, Andy instructs everyone to take breaks if they need to. Nobody likes a hero. Station 71 is called in. Hours later, Maya and Andy are watching the news report. They still haven't been called in. Victoria hopes they won't be called in at all. Ripley appears on the news to share that there are no casualties as of yet. Andy then shares Jack's news. Victoria thinks he'll have more regrets starting over at some lame station. Andy didn't want to make him leave. Victoria wants his locker if he leaves. Andy suggests they get a nap before they are called in, but they can't bring themselves to stop watching the news coverage. Ben is eagerly sitting behind the wheel of the aid car. The last time Ben felt like this was his first solo surgery. It was a sign that he was moving forward. He's excited to watch Bailey see him arrive with his very first patient. Travis says he's lucky to have a person to share something with. Ben says he has Grant, but Travis says he messed that up. It's complicated for him. Ben says it doesn't have to be. Either he's the guy Travis wants to share everything with, or he's not. Travis says he makes him feel something he hasn't felt in a long time. Ben advises him to tell Grant that. Then, the alarm finally calls them to the fire. They get geared up and drive off. The team enters the building. The command center is three floors below the fire. The fire itself is still only 10% contained. They have to fight smart. They arrive on floor 22. Andy is surprised to find Ryan there. Since the firefighters were shorthanded for the evacuation, some police officers came down to pitch in. Ripley comes up and tells him he's almost tagged out. Ripley shows them a chart of the building. He'll need most of them on the active fire to relieve company 7, and he could use their aid car team on this floor for triage. He also needs two of them for crowd control on floor 28, which holds about 100 people. Maya volunteers herself and Victoria for floor 28 and she explains to Andy that this is her opportunity to shine for Ripley. As they walk off, Charlotte catches up with them. Andy suggests she take a break since she looks beat, but Charlotte refuses to let her have all the fun with Ripley watching. They arrive at the fire and relieve company 7. One of them warns them for falling debris. Andy thinks they should go slow and steady, but Charlotte says they have been doing that all day. It's time to go big. She sees a break in the fire and thinks she could use it to get to the fire door, which would allow them to better control this part. As Andy is about to say it's too risky, Charlotte jumps through the flames. However, soon after, they hear a muffled scream. Andy wants to check on her, but there's no response over the radio. Jack says the steel of the building could be interfering. Andy decides to check on Charlotte and jumps through the flames as well, despite Jack's warnings. Andy finds Charlotte stuck under a piece of the vent. They are stuck between fire on both sides, but Andy uses an extinguisher sphere to clear the way back to Dean and Jack. They come over and they help her to free Charlotte. Charlotte loves the sphere. Jack and Dean leave to check if the fire in the ceiling has reached the 26th floor. Since Charlotte can't put weight on her foot, Andy asks for replacement and guides Charlotte back to base camp. Maya and Victoria meet Molly, the fire evacuation coordinator of her office. Maya knows it seems counterintuitive to stay above the fire, but Molly reads for her small manual that panic on the way down can cause stampedes and unnecessary injuries. She gathered everyone in one large space as instructed and they are now awaiting the all-clear. She blows her whistle and announces a restroom break for people with last names G through M. She has a list of everyone on the floor. Victoria asks her to cover the stairwell while they check for smoke. Molly's on it. Travis and Ben are tending to injured people. Ben takes care of a guy with a partial thickness burn. He'll get him something for the pain and make sure he's on the next trip down. The man cancelled a trip with his daughter for work. He should've just gone. Ben assures him he'll get to go home. Today is scary, but it's a good day. While checking for smoke, Victoria thanks Maya for volunteering for the floor without fire. The drills have improved her fear a bit, but it might just be wishful thinking. Victoria is afraid she'll be forced to leave if she can't get over her fear. Maya says it feels like the band is breaking up. Maya always pictured her and Andy running this place. Mr. Sorenson demands that Molly let him leave, but she refuses. Maya tells him Molly's right and directs him back to the gathering area. Dean and Jack are putting out some minor fires on the 26th floor. Dean then confesses he is the reason that part of the team was trapped in the garage. He confesses he was tired after a night out with JJ, which caused him to tune his radio to the wrong channel. Jack is upset and goes to extinguish another blaze. Dean says Jack's his guy so he couldn't live with himself without telling him. They then come across a part of the floor that's being renovated. There's a lot of combustible materials there. Jack reports it. The building needs to be evacuated immediately. While injured people are being evacuated from base camp, Ripley tells Travis and Ben that he needs their help to evacuate the people from the 28th floor. They can't send the elevator across the fire line and the stairwell is full of black smoke, but there's a PPV fan on floor 27 that'll draw the smoke out of the stairwell. Meanwhile, Ryan receives a call from Pruitt. He doesn't want to pull an aid car from the scene, but his breathing is shallow and he doesn't trust himself to drive. Ryan will come get him since he's getting tagged out anywhere. Pruitt instructs him not to tell Andy. Andy arrives at base camp with Charlotte and asks for a splint and ice packs. Ripley has trouble reaching the people on floor 28 to tell them to evacuate as soon as the smoke is cleared. Andy offers to go tell them and then return to help him. He's glad he's getting to see her in action. She comes across Ryan on her way to the stairwell and instructs him to get out since he doesn't have a mask. He wants to tell her about Pruitt, but then decides against it. Andy makes her way up to the 28th floor, where Mr. Sorenson is still demanding to be allowed to leave. Andy tells Victoria they need to get people ready for evac. Sorenson keeps going up against Maya. Molly tells him he would pass out before making it down the five floors. Sorenson says her fire captain job is a joke. She takes this job seriously and it's her job to keep him safe. He needs to shut up and stay put. Maya smiles. Ben and Travis find the control box. They open it and turn the fan on. Maya instructs everyone to divide up into groups of 10. She reminds them not to run down the stairs. Molly is panicking. She can't believe she yelled at her boss. Andy tells her that impressing your boss isn't everything. She did what was right and that's what matters. It shouldn't be long before the smoke clears. Maya tells Molly to go down with group one, but she thinks she should stay and help. Maya says she did her job. Now she has to make sure the people she has kept safe make it out. Molly wants to see her mother, who is down in the crowd. The first group leaves with Molly. Victoria hears rumbling and asks Maya if she hears it, too, but Maya doesn't respond. Victoria keeps calling out to her, but Maya appearantly doesn't hear her. On floor 26, Jack and Dean hear the rumbling, too. Soon after, they see the fire jumping windows. Jack tries to warn the team over the radio, but it's too late. Travis and Ben are knocked down when the fire causes the windows to explode. Victoria is just in time to pull Maya down to the floor and protect her from the flames. Ben gets up and is horrified to discover that Travis has a shard of glass penetrating his chest. Panic erupts on the 28th floor. The people start running down the stairs despite Maya's objections. Victoria stares at the flames surrounding her. She tells Maya to get everyone out safe. She'll hook a hose to the pipe and clear a path to the stairwell. She's overcome her fear. She jumps through the flames. Ben is checking on Travis. Ben calls May Day on his radio, but Travis knows it's not working. Ben says they just need to get him down to triage, where there are clamps. Travis says the glass knicked his pulmonary artery. He'll bleed out before they get there. Ben is pretty sure he's wrong. Travis says they'll find out in a couple of minutes. He drags Travis to the stairwell and opens the door, but it's slammed shut by the herd of people running down from floor 28. Andy and Ripley are loading a gurney with supplies. She's impressed that he's still there, while most Chiefs would have ensured their own safety by now. Ripley says he's learning a lot of good things about her, too. Bailey arrives at the fire station. She calls for Pruitt. Ryan comes running in shortly after. Bailey came here since Pruitt never showed up for his appointment. They start looking around the station and eventually find him on the catwalk. They run up to get to him and find he's unresponsive and barely breathing. Bailey starts CPR. The flames on the 26th floor are increasing. Jack says they need to secure this floor and go. They'll need to close fire doors. They then hear a noise and find a worker trapped in a closet. He thought this door was the exit. The man has inhaled a lot of smoke. Dean urges him to stay with them. Jack reports their finding and asks for a rescue elevator, but Ripley refuses to send the elevator past the fire line. He reminds Jack of their protocol to save who they can and get out. Andy disagrees with his decisioin to abandon them because of protocol. Ripley says fire in the elevator shaft could compromise the entire building. Andy says it already is, but Ripley says his word is final. He's prepared to gamble one life to save hundreds. That's the job. She snatches the keys from him and quickly uses them to activate the elevator and send it up. Ben is dragging Travis down the stairs. He says he can't wait for tomorrow, because then they'll be laughing about this. Ben urges him to stay awake. He then hears a faint whistle. He finds a trampled Molly on the stairs quietly calling out for help. Ben warns her not to move. Her breath sounds are shallow. She has a pneumothorax, but he can't re-inflate her lungs here. He then checks on Travis' wound. It's bleeding more, probably because the glass has shifted. Travis says Molly won't make it if he doesn't get her down, but Ben says he will, too, if he's not around to keep pressure on his wound. Travis tells him to save the life he can save, and it's not his. Ben shakes his head. Travis says this was going to be a good day. Maya finds Victoria and tells her the smoke is clearing. Victoria asks if she didn't hear her yelling. Maya can't hear her and, at a venture, says she guesses she missed. Together, they extinguish more flames. Victoria smiles. The elevator arrives on the 26th floor. Dean and Jack drag to man onto it. Jack says Dean is still his guy. He gives Dean instructions for the man and then realizes the floor is going to blow in a matter of minutes since they didn't finish closing the fire doors. He then pushes the button to send the elevator down and steps off. Dean is just too late to keep the doors from closing. Bailey checks, but there's still no pulse. She tells Ryan they need to get to Grey Sloan now. Ryan says his car has sirens. Ripley asks Andy for his key, but she refuses to give it back until the elevator's on its way down. Ripley then leaves via the stairwell. Andy is then informed by Jack that "they" are on their way down. He says he stayed back to close the rest of the fire doors. She asks him to talk to her, face to face. They force the elevator doors open on their respective floors. She yells at him to find a way to get down. Jack says the stairs are blocked and he doesn't have the material or O2 to find another way. He can help the most by staying on that floor to close the fire doors. She angrily says she didn't send him to the elevator so he could not take it. She tells him not to do this. He can't be a hero. He needs to be alive. He guesses he could find a way to save himself, but if he does this, he has a chance at saving everyone else of the team that is still in the building somewhere. He won't sacrifice anyone on his team to save himself. Maya and Vic are still working on the flames. Dean attempts to stop the elevator to no avail. Ryan's car pulls up while Bailey is still working on Pruitt. Ryan rushes back up the stairs. Ben is checking on Molly while Travis is slowly bleeding out. The fire is approaching Jack. He tells Andy he has to go to close more doors. He tells her to run and get down as many floors as she can. He tells her he lied before. He does not have regrets, not with her. He won. Andy asks him to stay on the radio with her. He tells her he will. They close the doors. Ryan carries Pruitt down the stairs with Bailey following close behind. Andy closes fire doors on her floor while keeping in touch with Jack. She heads for the stairs. She tells him he's heading down, but he doesn't respond. She keeps trying to reach him to no avail. Seconds later, a blast shakes the building. Cast S191x10AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S191x10BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S191x10JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S191x10VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S191x10RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S191x10TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S191x10DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S191x10MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S191x10PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S191x10MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey S191x10LucasRipley.png|Lucas Ripley S191x10Molly.png|Molly S191x10PeteSorenson.png|Pete Sorenson S191x10Grant.png|Grant S191x10CharlotteDearborn.png|Charlotte Dearborn S191x10Greg.png|Greg S191x10Station7Captain.png|Station 7 Captain S191x10Worker.png|Worker Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Herrera Special Guest Star *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey Guest Stars *Brett Tucker as Fire Chief Lucas Ripley *Vanessa Marano as Molly *James Eckhouse as Pete Sorenson *Sterling Sulieman as Grant *Jee Young Han as Charlotte Dearborn Co-Starring *Al Carabello as Greg *Samantha Cardona as Officer Jen *Matthew Mullen as Station 7 Captain *James Logan as Worker *Marco Da Silva as Firefighter 15 Rescues Skyscraper Fire A skyscraper in downtown Seattle caught fire. Station 19 was called after four other stations had already responded to the fire. By the time they arrived, it was still only 15% contained. Ripley sent most of them to floor 25 to work on the active fire, asked Aid Car to help with triage, and said he needed two on crowd control on 28 where they were holding about 100 civilians. As they tapped out station 7, they were warned about falling debris. Charlotte was with them and jumped through a fire to try to get to a fire door. When she didn't reply after jumping through, Andy jumped in after her. She found Charlotte trapped under a fallen vent. Andy used an extinguisher sphere to extinguish the flames and then the others came in to help her free Charlotte. Charlotte tried to stay despite being injured, but Andy called down to have them replaced. On 28, Vic and Maya worked with Molly to keep everyone calm because they couldn't leave the floor. Ben and Travis treated several patients at triage who had been burned. On 26, Jack and Dean found enough explosive material to bring the whole building down, meaning they needed a quick evacuation of the whole building. In order to free the people on 28, Ben and Travis were sent to draw the smoke out of the stairwell so the people could go down. Molly started to lead the first group down, but an explosion startled everyone and they started to run down the stairs. Ben and Travis were knocked over by the blast and Travis was impaled in the chest by one of the shards. Travis believed he was bleeding out and would die before Ben got him down, but Ben decided to drag him down the stairs anyway. Jack and Dean found an employee trapped and asked for an elevator evacuation. Ripley said no, because they couldn't cross the fire line with the elevator. Despite this, Andy took the elevator key and sent it up to Jack and Dean. Then there was an explosion somewhere in the building. On his way down the stairs with Travis, Ben found Molly, who had been trampled by the mob. She had a pneumothorax. Travis told Ben that Molly would die if he didn't get her downstairs and he should save the life he could save. Jack and Dean got their patient onto the elevator, but Jack stayed behind because they hadn't finished closing the fire doors. Music "Can't Knock Me Down" - Anna Mae "Drunk on a Feeling" - Madilyn Bailey Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.10 million viewers. *Filming for this episode wrapped on April 27, 2018. Gallery Episode Stills S191x10-1.jpg S191x10-2.jpg S191x10-3.jpg S191x10-4.jpg S191x10-5.jpg S191x10-6.jpg S191x10-7.jpg S191x10-8.jpg S191x10-9.jpg S191x10-10.jpg S191x10-11.jpg S191x10-12.jpg S191x10-13.jpg S191x10-14.jpg S191x10-15.jpg S191x10-16.jpg S191x10-17.jpg S191x10-18.jpg S191x10-19.jpg S191x10-20.jpg S191x10-21.jpg S191x10-22.jpg S191x10-23.jpg S191x10-24.jpg S191x10-25.jpg S191x10-26.jpg S191x10-27.jpg S191x10-28.jpg S191x10-29.jpg S191x10-30.jpg S191x10-31.jpg S191x10-32.jpg S191x10-33.jpg S191x10-34.jpg S191x10-35.jpg S191x10-36.jpg S191x10-37.jpg S191x10-38.jpg S191x10-39.jpg Behind the Scenes S191x10BTS1.jpg S191x10BTS2.jpg S191x10BTS3.jpg S191x10BTS4.jpg S191x10BTS5.jpg S191x10BTS6.jpg S191x10BTS7.jpg S191x10BTS8.jpg S191x10BTS9.jpg S191x10BTS10.jpg S191x10BTS11.jpg S191x10BTS12.jpg S191x10BTS13.jpg S191x10BTS14.jpg S191x10BTS15.jpg S191x10BTS16.jpg S191x10BTS17.jpg S191x10BTS18.jpg S191x10BTS19.jpg S191x10BTS20.jpg S191x10BTS21.jpg S191x10BTS22.jpg S191x10BTS23.jpg S191x10BTS24.jpg S191x10BTS25.jpg S191x10BTS26.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S1 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes